The Darkness Rises
by Scizor
Summary: This is the story that is basicly this. Someone is trying to start A war between Johto and Kanto and A mercenary hired by the Elite is ordered to stop them. Along the way he meets up with Ash and company. It'll have some torture later on, but right now it
1. The First Move.

The Darkness Rises

The Darkness Rises

By: Scizor

"Person talking".

__

Person thinking.

*Person speaking telepathicly*.

{**}

A figure sat inside a large office. No light penetrated the gloom except for the light of a computer screen. The figure smirked as he watched the news report being sent to him from Viridian City News Services.

"Earlier today Giovanni DeRocketti, retired Viridian City gym leader and suspected head of Team Rocket, was found dead today in his home by a shot through the head. The cause of death is suspected to be suicide, brought about by the death of his wife, Jennifer DeRocketti, in a car crash 1 week ago. Funeral services will be held on the 25th. In other news--"

The figure switched of the screen and turn to a man standing next to the desk.

"Excellent work Duke", said the figure in a low and dark voice, unidentifiable as male or female, "everyone thinks that fool commited suicide."

"It is what I do sir", said the man called Duke, "but I don't do it for free."

"Don't worry, the money has already been sent to your bank account", said the figure.

"Yeah, the first half", said Duke.

The figure looked at the man.

"What do you mean first half", the figure growled.

"I know that your plan requires secrecy, so the other half is for my silence", Duke replied.

"Your silence, huh", said the figure.

Suddenly a dagger flew out of the darkness and stabbed through Duke's throat. He didn't even have a chance to scream. His body fell limply to the floor.

"I can get that for free", the figure said. "No one breaks a deal with me. Ever."

The figure reached over and picked up a cell phone.

"This is Falcon Commander, is everything set", the figure said.

"Yes sir, the men are ready", a raspy male voice said over the phone.

"Tell them to procede, oh and make sure they use the right gear", said the figure.

"Understood sir", the man said before he hung up.

{**}

Sean Cochran and his friends Zack Miller and Josh Quails were all on there way to the Johto League tournament.

"Man, were gonna own that tournament when we get there", laughed Sean.

"Yah, were unstopable", said Zack.

"That's what you think kid", said a voice from the bushes.

"What", began Zack just before a gun fired and his head exploded into a bloody mess.

Out of the bushes came 6 armed men in the military uniforms of the Kanto Region.

They turned and brought there guns to bear on the other 2.

"Run", yelled Sean as they turned to run.

The troops gunned down Sean in a bloddy hale

Josh just kept running.

"After him", yelled one of the troops.

The troops ran after him through the underbrush.

Sean reached for one of his pokeballs.

"Go, Typhlosion", he said.

Out of the ball came the massive fire type.

"Typhlosion, use smokescreen", said Sean.

Smoke began to pore out of typhlosion's mouth.

"Go, Skarmory", Sean said, releasing the steel bird pokemon.

"Return typhlosion", said Sean.

"Skarmory, fly us out of here, fast", said Sean as he hopped onto Skarmory's back

The troops watched the steel bird fly off.

The marched back to there commander.

"Did he get away", asked the commander?

"Yes sir", said one of the troops.

"Good", said the commander, "He'll say he was attacked by Kanto military forces".

"Let's move before the cops show up", he said.

"Roger", said the men as they marched back to the APC that had carried them there.

{ONE DAY LATER}

A man in A trenchcoat sat at A outdoor cafe outside the Celadon City gym, watching as the last of the gym's trainers left. The last to leave, Erika, was walking with her Gloom behind her. Suddenly the gym exploded.

BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM

Erika and Gloom were pitched forward by the blast.

Erika got up and looked at Gloom. The little grass type had been hit by A piece of shrapnel, but seemed to be okay. Erika began to watch the remains of the once beautiful gym burn and she began to weep uncontrolibly.

The man at the cafe finished his coffee and dropped some money on the table, along with something else. It was A remote with A note tapped to the bottom. A waiter picked up the remote after the man had left and read the note.

The note read, For the glory of the Johto Federation and A warning. None who stand in our way shall live. Beware.

The man walked into A alley and took off his trenchcoat, revealing A team rocket uniform.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA", the figure laughed as he ran deeper into the alley.

{AT THE INDIGO PLATEU}

The Indigo Plateu, which was both the site of the pokemon league and the diplomatic center between the Johto Federation and the Kanto Kingdom, was in A uproar.

"These blaintent attacks against the Kanto Kingdom will not be tolerated", yelled the Kanto Kingdom's diplomat. "Anymore attacks against the Kanto Kingdom will mean war between Johto and Kanto".

"We are not the ones behind these attacks, but if any more attacks on Johto happen, it shall mean war", yelled the Johto Federation's Diplomat.

From A one way mirror, 7 people watched the political battle between the two groups.

"This is pathetic", said Bruno angrily.

"They can't think of anyone else to suspect but each other", said Koga.

"It probably has something to do with that last trade agreement", said Lance. "No one won out on that one, and neither of them like it".

"I detect nothing that seems to indicate that they caused those attacks", said Will.

"I agree", said Agatha.

"Well, someone was behind this", said Karen.

"Whoever it is is targeting the pokemon league", said Prima.

"The weakest point in the relations between Johto and Kanto", said Lance nodding.

"When is he suppost to be here", asked Bruno? "I hate waiting".

"Then your wait is over", said A voice from the door.

A teen with brown hair in A crew cut stood there, dark sunglasses covering his eyes. A belt of pokeballs was wrapped around his waist. In a holster on the belt was A Socom pistol fitted with A silencer, along with A dagger.

"What do you want", the teen said.

"We want you to find out who was behind these attacks on Johto and Kanto", said Lance.

"I Don't work for you guys anymore, you can't order me around", said the teen.

"We'll pay you well", said Koga.

"How well", said the teen?

Koga raddled off A figure.

The teen nodded.

"Nice, but it will cost you twice that for me to risk getting hunted down by whoever is behind this", said the teen.

*Oh, just accept the offer*, A voice said in all there minds.

The teen stiffened.

"Fine, I'll take the job", the teen said.

He turned and headed for the door, stopping at doorway and turning slightly.

"I had better see the money", said the teen.

The teen left.

Lance turned to Agatha and Will.

"Nice job you guys", he said.

"That wasn't us", said Will.

"It was someone far more powerful then us or Sabrina", said Agatha.

"Then who", said Lance, A worried look across his face.

"I've sensed that this will be A crucial turning point", said Will. "How this draws out will effect the path of our history forever".

"We know, you've told us this countless times before Will, but I still don't like it", said Bruno.

"Will hasn't steared us wrong yet", said Koga.

"We can only pray that he doesn't fail this time", said Lance.

{**}

The teen stood A ways outside the Indigo Plateu in A forest. A figure was hidden in the shadows of the trees.

"Why did you have me go for less, we could have got them to pay whatever we wanted", said the teen.

*Because the one I have seeked is the key to this, we can't let the Elite know he is involved*, the figure said telepathicly.

The teen let his jaw drop.

"You can't be serious, the kid is A part of this", the teen said, shocked.

*No, but he will be the one to end the threat*, the figure sent.

The teen sighed.

"Fine, but you're going to help", he said.

*Have I ever not*.

The teen grinned.

"No, I guess not", he said.

*Then lets get going*.

The teen nodded and pulled A pokeball off his belt.

"Go, Fearow", he said, throwing the pokeball.

A massive Fearow materialized, which the teen hopped on.

"Lead the way", the teen said.

The figure nodded and began to run swiftly through the forest, with Fearow flying above him.

{A week later, outside Starfall City}

Starfall City was one of the largest city's in Johto. It was home to many military bases and research facilities, The embassy for many countries, including Kanto, and home of the Johto division of Silph Co.. Ash and his friends were stopping here after A two weeks of traveling over A mountain range. They were tired, hungry, and worn out from having to fight A pack of Rhyhorn that lived up in the mountains. When they got there they were shocked. The city was in A uproar. A riot was going on throughout the city. Hundreds of Johto citizens were out, destroying Kanto business's, homes, and barly being stopped from attacking the Embassy. Everyone originally from Kanto were fighting them too, It was like A war zone. Ash, Misty, and Brock had been forced to flee to the pokemon center, the only netural zone in the city, and the only spot none were attacking. Pokemon centers were considered sacred by pokemon trainers from both Johto and Kanto. No one would dare to attack A pokemon center. Now pokemon trainers from both sides were hiding in there.

"I can't belive this is happening", said Ash.

"I know", said Nurse Joy, who for once Brock wasn't swooning over. "It's like somekind of nightmare".

"What could have caused all this", said Misty?

"Haven't you heard", said Nurse Joy. "Some pokemon trainers from nearby Crimson City were killed. Every single one was from Johto. That, along with the bombing of the Celadon City gym, has everyone blaiming everyone else".

"Man, I can't belive that something like this could happen", said Brock, mortified.

"Believe it pal", said A voice from behind the group.

Everyone turned and saw A teen of about 16 standing there, listening to them. A set of sunglasses covered his eyes and dirty brown hair cut in A crew cut covered his head. He wore A long trenchcoat covering him completely.

"This has been waiting to blow for A long time now", said the teen. "It just happened to be now".

"How can you be so calious Talon, people are dying out there", Nurse Joy said angrily.

"People die, live with it", said the teen.

"How can you be so cold", said Misty.

The teen just glanced at her.

"Years of experience", Curtis said.

He turned his back on the group and walked into the cafeteria.

"What A jerk", Misty huffed.

"Oh, he wasn't always like that", said Joy. "I remember him when he first came through here. I'd say it was about 2 years ago. He was A rising star in the pokemon world. If it was catchable, he had captured it. Chaseable, he chased it. He was very friendly, and helped out at the center for A while. He was one of the top trainers, and he left to go back to Kanto to explore A place called the Unknown Dungeon".

"Hey, said Misty. "I know that place. It's just outside Cerulean City. Only the best trainers are allowed in there.

"Yeah", said Joy. "He went in and disapered for A week. When he came out, he was very different. Colder, more violent, and always seemed depressed. No one knows what happened to him. Soon afterwards, he resigned his spot in the pokemon league and just started wandering around".

"What could cause A person to change so much", said Ash?

"I don't know, but something he saw in there must have caused him to change", said Joy. "I don't really want to find out what".

{**}

A large group men stood outside the pokemon center.

"Ready", asked one?

"Ready", said the others.

The men pulled on ski masks and pulled out pistols and shotguns.

"Remember, only Kanto", said the leader.

"Got it", said the group.

The group rushed into the pokemon center.

"Everyone down", yelled the leader, firing A shot into the celing.

{**}

Talon sat in the cafeteria, drinking A cup of tea, when he heard shots fired from the lobby of the center. He jumped up from his seat and ran towards the door. He spotted about 2 dozen men in masks outside, carrying shotguns and pistols. He would have said they were just angry citzens except for the way they held the guns. That was the grip of A mercenary. He reached under his trenchcoat and pulled out A Socom pistol with A silencer. He aimed for the one who seemed to be the leader, who was holding A gun to the red head girl he had spoke to earlier. The younger boy was trying to get past two of the men to try and stop him. Talon aimed for the man's chest and pulled the trigger.

{**}

*Scizor walk out onto stage*.

Hello again, it's me. Scizor. Anyways, this is part one of The Darkness Rises. It's the story of A former pokemon trainer turned mercenary hired by the Elite to stop vicious attacks by A unknown group whose goal is to cause A war between Johto and Kanto. Along the way he meets up with Ash, Misty, Brock, and Team Rocket. Now, only they, along with A figure from there past, can stop A madman and his army from begining the most brutal war in history.

Also, I would like to offer my condolinces to everyone who lost family in the World Trade Center, Pentagon, and everyone on the hijaked planes. It is one of the most horendious acts that man has ever caused, and I pray that we find these men who were insane enough to cause such A act.


	2. Shootout and Escape

The Darkness Rises (Part 2)

By: Scizor

"Person talking".

_Person thinking._

*Person speaking telepathically*.

{**}

The man stood with his gun to Misty's head.

"Misty", Ash yelled, trying to get past two men who were holding him back.

The man smirked and tightened his finger around the trigger.

Suddenly a muffled shot was heard. A bullet hole appeared in the man's chest, knocking him backwards.

One of the men turned, trying to bring his shotgun to bear on where the shot was fired. A bullet caught the man through the head, killing him instantly and causing his gun to fly out of his hands. Ash caught sight of the person who was firing. It was Talon, A small pistol with a silencer clutched in his hands. Even as he watched, he saw Talon fire off two more shots, killing two more men. The men turned and began to fire on him. He ducked back behind the wall.

Ash saw that all the men had their backs turned to the trainers, instead trying to get Talon.

The trainers began to run out of the building.

{**}

Talon shot a quick glance around the corner and saw that the trainers had ran out of the building.

_"Alright, anytime your ready", he thought._

One of the tables suddenly levitated off the ground.

Talon ducked as the table flew out of the room, crushing 3 men who had been trying to get into the room.

He ran out of the room and began to fire, still running, catching the men off guard. 5 of them fell before they began to fire back. It was only then that he noticed that Ash, Misty, Brock, and Nurse Joy were still inside, pinned down by the fire from the mercs.

He turned and ran towards the group, firing at the mercs while he ran. He tackled the group and knocked them under the cover of an overturned table. He reached under his trench coat and pulled out a thing that looked like a hockey puck with a button on top.

"Cover your ears", he said to the group as he pressed the button and threw it along the floor.

The group covered their ears just before the grenade went off, causing a bright flash of light and a loud bang. As soon as the grenade went off, Talon jumped out of the cover of the table and began to fire on the mercs, who was either covering there eyes or there ears. After A few seconds it was all over. All of the mercs except one were either dead or dying. The remaining merc was unconscious. Ash, Misty, Brock, and Nurse Joy looked out from behind the table to see Talon putting his Pistol back in a holster under his trench coat. He glanced back at the group, as if sizing them up. He then turned back to the bodies of the mercs and began to dig through their pockets, pulling out their wallets and putting them all in his pockets.

"What are you doing", asked Misty?

Talon just glanced at her and emptied out the last man's pockets.

He got up from where he was kneeling, throwing the unconscious merc over his shoulder, and walked towards the door.

"Hey, wait", said Ash.

Talon just scowled and walked out the door.

He just stood there for A few seconds, as if waiting for something.

"Are you coming or not", he said to the group, not even looking at them?

The group looked at each other, undecided.

A nearby explosion made up their mind. Better to travel with Talon then get caught in the fighting. The group followed him along one of the streets. A group of people ran by, looking like they might attack them, but one look at Talon and the unconscious merc changed their minds. They continued to run down the street. Talon led them down an alley to a military truck. The drivers compartment was completely tinted. Talon led the group to the back, where a tripod mounted machine gun pointed out the back and crates lined up against the walls. He jumped up into the back.

He glanced at them.

"Get in", he said impatiently.

The group climbed into the back.

Talon banged his fist against the back of the drivers compartment.

The truck began to move.

Talon sat the merc against the wall and slapped a pair of cuffs from one of the crates onto his wrist and feet.

Talon then sat down on one of the boxes, leaning against the back of the truck, and pulled out his pistol. He released the clip it had loaded and slapped in a new one and reholstered the pistol, all in one smooth motion.

He leaned back and closed his eyes.

The others watched him and the street nervously.

"Um, Talon", said Joy nervously?

Talon opened one of his eyes and looked at her.

"What", he grumbled?

"What's going on", she asked?

"What does it look like", he said impatiently. "Were trying to get out of the city. But with all the wandering looters and mobs, we may have some trouble".

"But why are you helping us", said Ash?

"And where did you learn to fight like that", asked Misty?

Questions, questions, always questions", Talon grumbled. I'm helping because I'm being paid to, no more, no less".

"By who", asked Brock?

"Let's just say that there more powerful then should be humanly possible", said Talon, A small smirk crossing his face.

He looked back out of the back of the truck and saw that they were out of the city.

"Ah, we should get home soon", he said.

After A few minutes they stopped.

Talon got up from where he sat and jumped out of the truck and walked over to a rock outcropping just behind the truck. The others got out, all except the driver, and looked around. There was nothing here, just a scattering of some trees.

"But...there's nothing here", said Brock said, looking around the area.

"That's because you're looking at the wrong place", Talon said as he pressed his hand against the outcropping. Suddenly, A panel slid down, revealing a keypad.

Talon typed a quick sequence on the pad and closed it again. Suddenly the ground began to shake.

"What's  happening", yelled Ash in shock?

The ground under them suddenly began to lower. It was a hidden elevator.

"What, what is this", stuttered Joy.

"The entrance to Phoenix City", Talon said, a grin crossing his usual stony features.

After A few seconds, the elevator stopped and revealed a wonderous spectacle.

It was a city, deep underground. Massive buildings rose all the way to the roof of the massive underground cavern. Huge parks were scattered through out, including A large lake in one corner and forest scattered everywhere. The city seemed to go on forever. But that wasn't the strangest part. The strangest part was that there were no humans around. All they saw was pokemon. Hundreds and thousands of pokemon were here, but there wasn't a single human in sight.

"Where is everybody", asked Misty, perplexed?

Talon glances at her and chuckles.

"Why, there all here", he said.

"But, I don't see anything but pokemon", said Ash.

"Exactly", said Talon.

"You mean there's no humans down here", said Joy, shocked.

"Uh huh, just pokemon", he said. "I like it that way. It's quiet".

The lift stopped and Talon jumped out and walked over to a pair of Machoke and A Machamp waiting nearby.

He gestured to the truck.

"Take the merc inside to the confinement cells at the Administrative District. Well take care of him there. Let me know the moment he's conscious".

The Machamp nodded and the two Machoke climbed into the back of the truck and picked up the merc and carried him down one of the streets.

Talon turned back to the Machamp.

"Tell the Assembly I'm back and on my way", he said to the pokemon.

Again, the Machamp nodded and ran off.

"I thought you said there are no humans here", said Brock.

"There aren't", said Talon.

"Then who's this Assembly", asked Brock?

"You'll see soon enough", he said quietly.

He lead the group down the street towards A massive tower at the center of the city. Once they were out of sight the door to the truck opened and A figure stepped out. All of the pokemon around the truck stopped and watched as the tall creature walked down the street after the group.

(**)

Well folks, I'm BACK. Thanks to Talon, Ahs and his friends were saved. But what is Phoenix City? Who is the Assembly? Who is the mysterious figure who is helping Talon? You get three guesses. Check the next chapter to find out.


End file.
